Highschool
by Afternooner
Summary: A very drama-filled highschool career for the gang. Remember expect the unexpected.
1. Alone in a House

"Hey Cory!" exclaimed Eric. "Topangas here!" With that Eric strut his way into the

kitchen to grab a soda. Cory nervously opened the door, for tonight they would spend the

night alone in his house, and being Cory he wanted everything to go perfectly.

"Hi, Cory," said as her eyes gleamed. "Topanga!" He stated excitedly.

Cory took Topanga`s coat like the 'perfect' gentleman would. Eric grabbed his coat and car

keys silently signaling that he would be leaving to go on his date in a moment. Both Cory and

Topanga sat on the Matthews` couch and stared into each others` eyes for a brief moment,

until Eric shouted that he was leaving and abruptly slammed the kitchen door. The house was

full of silence with them just gazing into each others eyes, their souls. After a few moments

passed the kitchen phone rang and rang until eventually, Cory broke his silence and excused

himself to answer the phone. "Hello?" he said with deep cold tone since his love was all the

way in the other room because of this dumb phone call. "Cory, its just mom calling to

see if your okay by yourself."

"Well mom I`m doing just fine so you don`t have to call for the rest of the night." He was

about to hang up, but then his mom spoke again," Okaydokey Cory, just remember no

Topanga, I love her dearly, but not alone it the house with you." After he took a brief

moment to calm himself down before he realized that his mom could in no way know that

Topanga was here. "Mom I`m fine and besides Topangas away with her friends this

weekend."

"Alright darling, well your father, Morgan, and I will be back by late Sunday from visitting

grandma, so you have enough money right?

"Yup, in fact I was about to order a pizza ." Just then Topanga knocked over a glass full of soda

that Eric left on the coffee table causing a loud sound to be heard by his mother.

"Cory! What was that, it better not be my grandmother`s vase!"

"Its just a glass of water mom, Shawn knocked it over, but I gotta go mom love ya." With that

Cory quickly grabbed some napkins and a phone, so that he could order that pizza. "Sorry

Cory" Topanga said with puppy dog eyes.

"Its alright dawling" said as he was cleaning the small puddle that had formed on the carpet.

After they finished drying the carpet they ordered a pizza and had great conversation about

what their parents would do if they knew they were all alone in his house. Soon after Shawn

stopped over to borrow some money for his date that was waiting in the living room. But, Topanga convinced them to stay for a movie with her and Cory, Shawn had called Mr. Turner

to pick him and his date up (considering that they were only 15 he couldn`t drive yet). When

all the fun and games were over, Cory and Topanga were once again left alone in the house.

Soon Eric would be back from his date and Topanga would leave and Cory would just be Cory.

"No not today, I won`t let things stay the same again" Cory thought. Just then Cory leaned

slowly over to Topanga and pulled her closely to him and kissed her, although she enjoyed

the spontaneous kiss she was worried and pulled away from him.

"Cory we can`t do anything like that you promised your parents!"

"Well Miss Topanga I also promised them that I wouldn`t even have you over."

"True," and with that Topanga pushed Cory down on the couch and began a heated make out

between them. Soon Cory`s shirt was off and so was Topanga`s and then they were doing it,

making love.


	2. With Eric and Shawn

**Cory`s POW**

I was feeling really nervous after Saturday, I mean we weren`t supposed to have sex until

we were married. Let alone at 15! On top of all the guilty feelings that were

bottled up inside of me, Topanga wasn`t returning any of my messages. Perhaps she was

buisy I thought, but I knew that wasn`t true because she never made plans on Sundays. She

said that Sundays should be a relaxing day for the family to reward them for the other six

stress-filled days you had to endor previously. After I withdrew a painful breath, I went over

to the bathroom so that I could brush my teeth and take a shower, for today was Monday and

quite possibly the worst day of my existence. When I arrived at school my appearance was

quite grim, my hair was sea of bed head, my clothes were all wrinkled, and my eyes were full

of bags.

"Well don`t you look daper today." commented Mr. Feeny sarcastically.

"Please if you had any mercy you would just leave me alone today."I said.

"Alright then, do remember that my office is always open."

"Thanks and I will remember that."

After our brief meeting he walked over to Mr. Turner`s classroom to complete

his daily ritual of ridiculing his style of teaching. I, however, slumped against my locker in an

attempt to escape from this world.

"Hey, Cor you don`t look to well today,"

"Ha did Topanga wear you out on Saturday?" Shawn taunted while raising his eyebrow for

extra effect. If only he knew the half of it.

"Topanga and I had sex" I spat out without thinking it over

I think for the next ten seconds Shawn tried to process the information that was just given to

him.

"TOPANGA AND YOU HAD SEX!?" Shawn yelled

"Shawn please calm down." Lucky for me though the hallways were already clearing out.

"I`ve dated a few girls in my time, but never have I had sex with any of them"

"Cor, what are you going to do?" said Shawn with deep concern

"I don`t know"

**Cory`s POV**

Throughout the school day Topanga took every precaution possible in order to avoid seeing

me. Finally I spotted her during lunch.

"Topanga please hear me out." I pleaded

"Okay." she said solemly.

"Topanga I have no idea what made me get so carried away on Saturday, but it will never

happen again, until were married."

"Cory I`m not mad at you. It took both of us to do what we did,but things are never going to

be the same again." Topanga stated with deep sorrow in her voice.

"What do you mean Topanga?"

"I mean that I can`t see you anymore." and with that she left the hallway and went back in the

cafeteria. A few minutes later Shawn and Eric came out to comfort me. Apparently Shawn

explained only part of the situation to Eric, leaving me to personally tell him what Topanga

and I did after he left on Saturday. Although, he scolded me for a moment on the dangers of

sex. He didn`t say how proud he was of me or give me a high-five because he could see how

sad I was about the this whole situation. I don`t know how long Shawn, Eric, and I sat in the

hallway talking about life, but after it I had an idea. But, before I put this idea into use, I had

to tell my parents what Topanga and I did only two days before.


	3. Alls Fair in Love and War

**Okay Guys I want atleast one review before I write the next chaper. I promise that I won`t ask for anymore reviews or favorites or anything, I just want to know that atleast one person has an opinion on this story, so that I know what you like or what you don`t like. As for the story I think it may be like 20-30 chapters and I may do a squeal. Btw theres a little glitch that blocks out Mr. Feeny, Mr Turner, and Mr Matthews names so hopefully I`ll have this fixed before I posted this chapter.**

**Topanga`s POV**

Breaking up with Cory was the hardest thing I`ve ever had to do. When me and Cory broke up

for the first time, it was to meet knew people which is fine because we got new experiences

out of it and nothing much changed. But this time it was different, alot had changed, I would

never get my virginity, my innocence, my youth back, and neither would Cory. I decided to

bail on school because I wouldn`t be able to focus on any of my classes with the breakup

fresh in my mind. I saw Shawn in the hallway and based on his concerned face I knew that

Cory must have told him, everything.

"Hey yoko" Shawn joked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Not anymore, Shawn." I said sadly.

"Come here Topanga," and with that Shawn pulled Topanga into a big bear hug.

"Come on Topanga lets bail, I`ll bring you somewhere to get your mind off of you know who."

"I was planning to leave anyways, but Shawn why are you being so nice to me? Your Cory`s

friend." I questioned

"And yours,"

**Eric`s POV**

I knew how sad Cory was and I knew I had to do something about. This wasn`t just another

highschool breakup, this was a divorce. And it wasn`t like the other time Cory and Topanga

broke up that was just a break in their relationship, and in the end it strengthened them. I

finally had an idea.

"Hey Cor, you know what lets ditch, lets go somewhere." I suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Cory replied.

**Shawn`s POV**

Topanaga and I walked down a couple of blocks, chatting about everything and nothing. I

never realized before how cool Topanga was because she was always 'off the market' and

'Cory`s girl' and I really only pay attention to girls that I can date. She kept questioning me

and asking where we were going, I knew where we were going, Chubbie`s.

"Shawn I can`t believe you didn`t tell me that you hated the dark.." she could barely form

the words because she was laughing so hard.

"Well its not really something you want to advertise." I said matter-of-factly.

"Alright I guess since you told me your secret I should tell you mine."

"When Cory, you, and I all meet at the playground when we were three I sorta had a crush on

you, not Cory. I only started to like him because he kept pursuing me." she said while

giggling. I stopped my quick pace and stood still for awhile which prompted her to stop.

"Topanga your beautiful." I confessed.

"Haha Shawn your quite handsome yourself there." she joked.

"No no I mean your really beautiful."

"What, Shawn?"

"Let me show you." just then I leaned into Topanga. Then I pushed a strand of her caramel-

colored hair behind her ear. I placed my hands firmly on her shoulders and carassed her lips

with mine, and we kissed, us Shawn and Topanga.

**Cory`s POV**

**-5 minutes earlier-**

On our way over to where ever the heck Eric was taking me, I told him my plan, I was going to

ask Topanga to marry me. It may sound crazy because she just broke up with me or maybe

because we were only 15, but the again we were almost 16.

"So then I told her if you want a date with me your going to have to beg." Eric bragged.

"Okay and then you woke up and went on with your life?" I taunted.

"Yea" Eric replied.

We reared up to the next block and I spotted Shawn and some girl, thats back was facing me.

"Hey Shawn why don`t you join Eric and I!" I shouted as I ran towards him. But when I was

about a yard away from the duo I saw something that really hurt. More than anything thats

ever happened in my 15 years of living, Shawn, my bestfriend, and Topanga, my girlfriend-

well ex, were kissing.


	4. Fight is the Word

**Hey since someone commented I will update my story. By the way I did fix the glitch and now all is good. Although I will continue update regardless if you viewers comment or not, it would be much apprieciated if you did, so that I know what you like and what you don`t like or any ideas you have. **

**Topanga`s POV **

After Shawn and I kissed, something weird happened; I felt nothing. As cute as Shawn was, and

as good a kisser as Shawn was, it just felt like nothing compared to what it feels like when Cory

kisses me. I knew now that even if by having sex we made our relationship more mature, that

that was okay. I had to tell him. As I turned around a familar figure, was no less than a yard from

Shawn and I, a certain curly-haired 15 year-old. I knew nothing good was going to happen from

the shocked and hurt look on Cory`s face so I attempted to calm him down.

"Cory let me explain" I pleaded.

"I think you`ve done enough explaining." he retorted. Before knew it Cory`s hand formed a fist

and came into contact with Shawn`s face, Cory had punched Shawn.

"Cor, calm down, calm down." Eric reasoned.

"Why should I?"

"Just hear me out Cory, please." I begged

"Alright fine, Chubbies?"

"Ok."

**Eric`s POV**

After Cory and Topanga left and headed to Chubbies I helped Shawn up from his position on the

sidewalk that he had stayed in after Cory had punched him. Since I had no clue what happened

before Cory punched Shawn (since I was chatting to a cute girl) I then proceeded to ask Shawn

what happened. He told me how he took Topanga out of school for a bite at Chubbies because

she looked so sad at school and then he realized how beautiful she was and how much he

longed to have her, so then he kissed her. I, usually a level-headed guy was fuming by the end

of his story. My anger got the best of me and I ended up pinning him to the nearest wall.

"Don`t you ever make advances on my brother`s girl!" I shouted.

"They broke up, Topanaga is not his anymore." He reasoned.

"No Shawn I think your missing the point, that Topanga and Cory belong together more than

anything!"

"Then why did she break up with him?"

"Because she was confused and hurt, you know what Shawn you really are just some old trailer

trash!" I screamed. And at that moment I knew I crossed the line. He punched me right in the

face so I slammed his head against the wall. We continued on like this for several minutes

before we just started laughing. We knew that we had to go to the hospital when shawn

couldn`t move two of his fingers and when I realized that I had broke my nose. So Shawn and I

hitched a ride on a bus and rode to the hospital, I can`t believe I hit him only minutes before, he

was like my brother.

**Cory`s POV**

I lead Topanga over to Chubbies and we both took a seat in the nearest booth. We sat in silence

for a few minutes until I spoke up.

"Topanga I thought you had something to tell me.."

"Oh yea." She replied

"Umm Cory the reason Shawn kissed me was..."

"Was...?" I questioned.

"Was that Shawn told me his secret, so then I told him mine; that I kinda had a little crush on

him when I was little." As she said this her cheeks blushed because of the embarassing sentence

that she had just said.

"WAIT you had a crush on Shawn?" I practically screamed.

"Yes, but Cory that was when we all had first meet and your getting of topic."

"How could I have been so blind!" my neurotic side took over.

"I thought you had cared about me, I trusted you and Shawn!" I yelled.

"Calm down, Cory." she reasoned.

"No, I will not calm down!" As I said this, well yelled this, I started to walk out of Chubbies

"Cory come back!"

"I can`t believe I was going to ask you to marry me!" I accidently yelled out.

"What, Cory?"

"Umm I said I can`t believe I was going to ask you to sarry you."

"No, you didn`t."


	5. Home is Where the Heart is

**Ok now that my story is progessing, prepare to see people and events either; A) not happen/appear B) happen/appear outta order and C) or happen/appear differently because this story is an orignal. Also somewhere in the story there will be some sort of a time jump. And for all of the people who have read, commented,followed; thank you! You guys won`t know how much it means to me when I see a comment or another view it really makes me want to update. Lastly, it is nearing the end of summer for me and I will try try try to update and finish the story before school starts, but if I can`t I won`t be updating as often during the school year and if I make a sequel I will probabely post it during winter break for the holidays!**

**Cory`s POV**

"Ok, I didn`t are you happy?" I provoked.

"No I`m not, Cory we`re only 15!"

"Does that make my love for you any less?"

"Cory the last time you convinced me to do something we had SEX." she stated.

"And I already apologized! And your changing the subject, what about you and Shawn?"

"Shawn and I kissing meant nothing, thats what I`ve been trying to tell you!"

"What?"

"When Shawn kissed me I felt nothing, at all! I only feel something when I kiss you!" she

shouted. "And I came here to tell you that I want to be with you and only you!"

She most have gotten annoyed by my blank stares so she stood on her tip-toes and kissed me

then proceeded to walk down the street, and turn the street corner,I however, was still

frozen.

**Eric`s POV**

After Shawn and I grabbed a bite at Chubbies after our visit to the hospital, I apologized for

calling him trailer trash and he apologized for punching me in the face. I then decided to take

the bus home, but I didn`t have any bus-fare so I had to spend 10 minutes pan-handling. I

can`t tell you how many dirty looks I pulled during that! After my shortride on the bus I finally

had arrived home. Normally I would have gone straight home, but I saw Feeny watering his

garden and couldn`t resist.

"Feeny..." "Feeee-heee-heeny!"

"Fee-" I couldn`t even finish the last part of the Feeny call before he could cup his hand over

my mouth.

"Thats enough, Eric."

"Aww come on Feeny, you know you love me.." I taunted.

"You know, Eric one would think that you would be a little less 'Eric' after you and your friends

pulled that little staunt today at school, afterall this is your last year of highschool."

"One would also think that when your little brothers in trouble that you would do anything to

help him." I didn`t wait around for his response, instead I decided to go home. "Boy would my

parents be waiting for the ultimate explanation,however they would have to wait until Cory got

home for that one" I thought.

**Cory`s POV**

On my way home I saw Eric pan-handling on the street for bus-fare, interesting sight it was. I

would have given him the spare change that I had, but I needed it. I thought about it some more

and decided I needed the time to myself and persuaded a random person to give my spare

change to Eric. During my walk I thought about how much my life had change since that fatal

Saturday rendevous. Oh if I could take it back I-wouldn`t, no I wouldn`t! I love feeling closer

to Topanga! More than anything in the whole world. And I can`t stay mad at her for kissing

Shawn, afterall I had kissed Lauren while we were going out. However, I can stay mad at Shawn

I mean hes my best friend and he decides to kiss Topanga ,who does he think he is?

All of my thinking had distracted me, I hadn`t realized that I had arrived home; I also neglected

to realize that not one-but two familar figures waiting for me and conversing on my front porch.

Shawn and Topanga.


	6. The Ultimate Explaination Part 1

**Okay I almost didn`t update today because I`ve been following Boy Meets World on Mtv2 this whole summer and today was the last episode and oh my god I was in tears! Very sad and very heart-wrenching. Oh and I am going to try to make the chapters longer, but I always find a good place to leave a cliffhanger.**

**Shawn`s POV**

After Eric and I`s trip to the hospital and Chubbies, I decided that I really needed to explain my

side to Cory about why I kissed Topanga. It didn`t take me long to reach the house I had visited

many times before, however I was shocked to discover that I wasn`t the only one who had to

tell Cory something urgently, so did Topanga. We talked and waited for the next 15 minutes

until Cory finally arrived home. Both of knew that Cory would either freak out or freak out.

However, Cory proved us wrong by just saying one thing and one thing only.

"What do you want Shawn? And what do you want Topanga?" After Topanga heard this she

started giggling her contagious giggle which made me giggle as well.

"No more keeping secrets guys, what do you want?"

"Cor, I think that I should go first before Topanga, her news might put you in a coma ahaha" I

almost couldn`t stop my laughing.

"Alright lets go to the backyard, Topanga will you be ok here?" Cory asked.

"Yea I`ll be fine"

"Haaha bye Mrs. Matthews.. ahem Topanga." I joked

"Ok cya best man.. ahem Shawn." she commented. Although Cory was definantly puzzled by

our bubbly attitudes toward each other, he continued to his room without any questions.

"Alright Shawn do me the honor of your ultimate explaination." Cory demanded.

"Ok lets start from this afternoon, when I left you and Eric in the hallway."

"I was planning on going to history class, okay maybe not, however, I was about to ask this cute

girl out, but instead I saw Topanga crying in the hallway. I felt bad so I tried to cheer her up, but

to no avail,so I decided to take her out somewhere, well Chubbies."

"Ok.. go on." Cory instructed.

"We decided to walk instead of taking the bus because Topanga wanted someone to talk to.

Along the way, I started to really realize how beautiful Topanga was, and how beautiful her

personality was. I couldn`t resist and I kissed her. As great a kisser as she was and as beautiful

a girl as she was we both felt absolutly nothing. Probabely because she was only meant to kiss

you."

"And you mean that?" he asked.

"100 percent."

"Ohh Shawnie I could neva stay mad at you!" Cory pulled me into a brotherly hug and told me

how he sometimes has a tendency to overreact. We stayed in the backyard chatting for awhile

until I reminded him that Topanga was still waiting on his front porch.

**Topanga`s POV**

I waited about 20 minutes before Cory and Shawn appeared in front of me.

"Hey, Cory."

"Hi, Topy." Oh he used my nickname, I hope that means were on good terms, I thought.

"Lets go to the park." He suggested. No one said a word on our walk to the park.

We both took a seat on a swing. Finally he spoke.

"Topanga I completely forgive you and I hope you will forgive me.."

"I do Cory! And this is great because I have something to tell you.."

"What is it?" He asked.

"I was going to say that I accept your proposal, Cory I want to marry you! Thats what Shawn and

I were giggling about before."

"I was hoping that you would say that..." As he said that he pulled a small circular item out of

his coat pocket.

"Topanga age makes no difference to me, and neither does this ring. We were always married,

and we always will ring isn`t going to change anything, except for the fact that were

going to be even closer together and our parents are going to be angry."

"Topanga will you marry me?

"Oh Cory, I will,YES I WILL!" I squealed. After I said this he slipped the ring over my finger, and it

was a perfect fit. And then I kissed him passionatly. We sat on those swings for what felt like

ages, doing nothing, but staring at the stars and each other. Finally Cory realized that it was

getting real late and he walked me home.

"Goodbye my fiancee." He said.

"Goodbye my love." I stated.

**Cory`s POV**

When I finally arrived home it most have been midnight because most of my neighbors lights

were off-excluding my parents. "Oh boy,they most be waiting for me." I whispered to myself

as I opened the back door.

"Your right, we are." said a msyterious voice, that oddly resembled my-father`s. I flicked on the

lights to reveal two angry parents and a scared Eric.

"I tried to cover for you, Cory, but they beat it out of me." Eric stated.

"We gave him 20 bucks." My mom retorted.

"However, he could only tell us so much.. Cory you owe us the ultimate explaination."


	7. The Ultimate Explaination Part 2

**Okay this is my attempt at making longer chapters. Also there will most likely be a time jump in two chapters, but only like a month, so that it will be summer in the story because I kinda need to fasten the pace. Like I`ve been saying comments are much apprieciated (even anons).**

**Cory`s POV**

"Ok,ok I do have an explaination for you." "A long one, and detailed one so you can`t

interupt."

"I`m not going to agree to that, I might have to because of this detailed explaination of

yours." My mom pointed out.

"Ok it all started last Saturday..." "When you guys left for Grandma`s, I secretly invited

Topanga over."

"We told you that you couldn`t have Topanga over while we were gone!" My mom yelled.

"I know, I know, but it gets worse..." "After Eric left Topanga and I were just sitting of the

couch talking for a bit and I ordered a pizza for us, then Shawn and his date came over. We all

watched a movie and goofed around, until it started to get late and Shawn called Mr Turner

to pick him up. It was just me and Topanga. God I just loved her so much, and I was tired of

being 'parentally acceptable' so I started to make certain advances.

"What certain advances?!" My father yelled.

"I`m getting to that..." "So then she yelled at me for disobeying you both. Then I told her

that we already were disobeying you guys by having her over, she agreed that it was a valid

point and we both started making out. It got really intense and before you knew it our

clothes were off, and then we..." "And then we..." "And then we..."

"And then you what!" yelled my mother.

"And then we had sex." I said with a very stoic face.

"You.. you haaadd sex? as my mother spoke her voice withered.

"Yes, we did and thats not all."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THATS NOT ALL!?" They both screamed in union.

"Ok, please let me finish before you kill me, you might notice the last part." "Ok Topanga still

hadn`t returned my calls or contacted me at all by Monday so when I went to school I knew

nothing good would come of that day. She ignored me most of the day till I finally got a hold

of her at lunch. We didn`t talk for long, but she broke up with me, I was so bummed about it

that Eric decided to take me somewhere to get my mind off of things."

"I was going to take him to Chubbies, but on our way there we saw Shawn and Topanga,

he must have had the same idea. When Cory got close enough to them he saw Shawn kiss

Topanga and he got really mad and punched Shawn." Eric added.

"Ok thats all true, but Topanga asked me to talk to her. We talked and made up, however

I accidently told her that I was going to ask her to marry me."

"While all this was happening Me and Shawn were having it out. I sorta called him 'trailer

trash' and then he punched me. We kept on fighting until we just started laughing, I mean

this guy was my brother! After that we both went to the hospital, in case you were

wondering why I had all these bruises and cast on my nose, Cory, since I already told Mom

and Dad. Then Shawn and I went out to grab a bite at Chubbies and then went our separate

ways." Eric explained.

"And after me and Topanga had our talk, we went our separate ways. I took a nice stroll

towards our house, I had alot of time to myself. Oh and Eric I saw you pan-handling on the

street, I `m the one who gave that guy the money so you could take the bus home."

"Thanks, bro" Eric followed his praise by giving me a high-five.

"When I got home both Shawn and Topanga were waiting for me on the front porch.

When I talked to Shawn he mostly told me what Topanga had told me earlier, that the

kiss between them meant absolutly nothing and that I was meant to be with her." "Later

on when I talked to Topanga, she basically just told me how much she loved me and would

love to marry me. Then I proposed, and she accepted. I gave her your great-grandmothers

ring because I always remember you telling me how the first one to get engaged, gets the

ring. I already told Topanga the importance of the ring and she told me that she would take

great care of it and that she would give it back if you wanted it back. And thats the end of my

ultimate explaination."

"I...don`t know what to say." My mom stated.

"Well I do, YOU HAD SEX, PUNCHED SHAWN, AND PROPOSED TO TOPANGA ALL WITHIN A FEW

DAYS!" My father yelled louder than I`ve ever heard him yell before.

"I did, dad, I did." I said.


	8. Reactions

**Hello fellow fanfiction viewers! I am so sorry I didn`t update until this evening (I know, I know I skipped yesterday right after I made it a habit to at least post a chapter every day) But I was extremely buisy with my friends party, clothes-shopping, and working on my biology report for this summer. Actually I`m still supposed to be working on the report, but I really wanted to update first, so you guys don`t lose complete faith in me. Oh and by the way I am like 99%sure that next chapter there will be a time jump(only like a month) oh gosh I`ve been babbling on for a long time sorry guys.**

**Amy`s POV (In case you don`t know its Cory`s mom)**

I can`t even process all the emotions that I was feeling right now. I mean for god sakes! My son

had sex, got in a fight, and proposed all within the past few days.

"Cory you better get Topanga over here tomorrow afternoon, I need to completely straighten

everything out to make me feel a little bit less confused."

"But mom, how is Topanga going to help you do that?" Cory complained.

"I need to have a chat with her, a chat with the whole family."

"Fine."

"Now you and Eric go upstairs and go to bed, we`ll see what tomorrow brings." I said calmly.

"NOT BEFORE I HAVE MY CHANCE TO PUNISH THEM!" My husband yelled.

"No Alan let it be for now, let us sleep and think about this whole situation out with a freshly-

slumbered mind."I suggested.

"Alright, Amy have it your way. Eric, Cory go to bed." The boys, well young men, followed their

father`s orders and went off to their bedroom.

"What are we going to do, Alan?"

"I don`t know, Amy, I really, truly don`t

**Cory`s POV**

"Oh,Topanga aren`t you a dirty one." I said deviously. "I like that..."

"Have your way with me, Cory." "Hurry before your brother comes home."

"Well Miss Topanga I think I just may." I slowly carressed her body, just before sliding my

tongue down into her mouth, I unhooked her bra and she unbuttoned my shirt. Right before we

went all the way, I was woken up by Eric.

"Hey Eric your never going to believe this I had a dream that Topanga and I had sex for the first

time."

"Uhh Cor, you and Topaga already had sex." Eric pointed out.

"WHAT!"

"Yea last Saturday when mom and dad were out of town with Morgan and I left to go out on a

date..."

"Oh dammit now I remember. Urggh mom and dad are going to kill me. By the way last night I

was too concerned with everything that was happening to ask but, wheres Morgan.?"

"She went to a friends house to sleepover.." He answered.

"On a school night, they let her do that?

"Your one to speak.."

"Just shut up Eric, don`t you think that I feel guilty enough at this point?"

"Well Cory I think you do feel bad, but not for having sex. I think you feel bad for enjoying it."

"How`d you know."

"Brotherly instinct some would say, others however might say it was what you were doing in

your sleep last night."

"What did I so in my sleep?" I asked.

"Well you kept telling Topanga how much you loved her, then you started telling her that you

wanted to have sex again."

"I talk in my sleep?"

"I think the more important question is why you still want to have sex with Topanga." Eric

added.

**Eric`s POV**

After Cory and I`s talk we still couldn`t decide why he still wanted to have sex with Topanga

even though they were only 15 , well 16 next month. After school My mom and dad

ordered Cory to get ready and to invite Topanga over. And of course I had to easedrop on

their conversation, naturally I could only here Cory`s side.

"Hey is Topanga there?"

"Hi Topanga uhh can you come over... now."

"Well its kinda important."

"Hows 4:30?

"Ok, thanks come prepared." After Cory hung up the phone he walked over to the door that

separated the kitchen from the living room, as fast as I tried to escape the impending doom, I

couldn`t.

"Uhh, Eric were you easedropping?" asked my brother.

"No not at all why would you think that?"

"Well you were right outsi-" He couldn`t finish his sentence before I cut him off.

"Uhh I think dads calling me bye.." After another 20 minutes or so the doorbell rang, which

could only mean one thing; Topanga was here. All hell was about to break lose. Cory was the

first one to arrive at the door, followed by me, my dad, and my mom. When Cory opened the

door though it wasn`t who we expected.

"Hi family.." Morgan said awkwardly.

"Hi Morgan!" we all shouted in union.

"I`m going to go to my room now.." and with that Morgan left and headed for the upstairs.

When she left she revealed a very confused Topanga in the doorway.

"Pangy!" I said to break the unbearable silence.

"Eric!" She shouted back.

"Listen lets be serious now. Me, Alan, Cory, Eric, and You all need to have a talk. Lets go to the

kitchen." My mom suggested. After we all followed her into the kitchen, it didn`t take long for

my mom to speak.

"Ok Topanga, do you have anything to tell me about you and Cory?" Cory started doing weird

gesticulations in order to signal that our mom already knew so you might as well tell her.

"Yea, umm me and Cory...uhhh. Had Sex." Topanga admitted.

"You.. AND CORY HAD SEX!" shouted a fifth-grade girl.

"Morgan sweetie how long have you been there?" said my mother.

"Long enough, I knew something was going on so I decided to listen in to hear what exactly was

going on." Morgan stated.

"Umm me and your brother didn`t do anything.." Topanga reasoned.

"Listen toots, I might be younger than you, but I ain`t dumb." "I just can`t believe my brother,

Cory had sex." said a sad Morgan who was almost in tears.

"Come here Morgan." I said as I pulled her into a much needed hug. As I picked her up and was

carrying her up stairs she said some final words.

"Cory! I can`t believe you or Topanga! You`ve ruined our family! After I rested Morgan on her

bed and went back down to get her some milk and cookies we all picked up were we left off.

"Well and is there anything else?" questioned my mother. Cory continued on with his gestures

in order to keep signaling Topanga.

" Yes, you see I broke up with him, I kissed Shawn, he punch Shawn, he proposed, and I

accepted."

"Why`d you do it Cory?" asked my father.

"Because I love her, I love her more than anything in the whole world. And she looked so

beautiful..." Cory explained.

"Mom, dad, if I may ask, why you being so hard on Cory? I mean I know how serious this is.. but

when you found out I wasn`t a virgin anymore you weren`t this angry, or this diappointed." I

argued.

"You know what Eric I think that your right. I think that me and your mom are so angry at Cory is because

he actually loves the one he slept with, its harder knowing that Corys still going to be with

Topanga after he slept with her and t have more opportunities to have sex with her." My father explained.

"I`m really sorry for all the pain I`ve caused to this family." Topanga said. At this point my

mother approached Topanga.

"Why couldn`t you have just left my son ALONE!" My mom yelled.

"Wow mom, stop it. Its not just Topangas fault, and even though they had sex at 15, at least they did it out

of love!" I said.

"I`m so sorry Topanga, I`m just really emotionally right now. Ok Cory you and Topanga are not

allowed to see each other, aside from school for a month." my mother ordered.

"Oh thanks mom, trust me we will never do this again until were married." Cory stated.

"About this whole enagement arrangment, I don`t really approve because your both only 15, but

if there was any couple that should get engaged at 15, I know its you both." my mom said, and

those words, you could tell, came from the bottom of her heart. Cory approached Topanga.

"Goodbye my fiancee" and with that he planted a kiss on her lips.

"No more of that for a month." joked my dad.

**Cory`s POV**

After Topanga left me and my folks had a long dicussion about the birds and the bees. I knew

after that, that I should talk to Morgan so that shes not mad at me or atleast understands why I

did what I did. I knocked on her door a few times before she answered.

"What do you want Cory?"

"I wan to talk to you."

"And why should I listen?"

"Because I need you to understand why me and Topanga did what we did."

"Alright fine, but be quick my shows on soon."

"Kid gets Aqquinted with Universe?"

"Yea."

"I love the curly-haired kid."

"So does everyone, now what do you need to tell me"

"I need to tell you that what me and Topanga did was purely out of love. We didn`t do it to be

cool, or to fit in, we did it to express our love for each other."

"Really?"

"I know your a little young to be hearing this, but you`ve always been mature for your age. And

don`t be thinking that because me and Topanga had sex, means that you can have sex."

"I know. I love you Cory, and I hope that you and Topanga love each other."

"We do. I love you too, Morgan."


	9. To the Drugstore, and Not for Icecream

**Ok I know on the last one there were alot of typos, but I wrote it really late because me, my sister, and her friend were at the mall till 10 and then they wanted to go to walmart to get the movie Huger Games and then of course they wanted to watch it. Anyways after I submit my new chapters I revise them later on, so don`t think that I just leave them like that.**

**- 1 month later-**

**Topanga`s POV**

Through the past month nothing much had happened. Maybe you might consider telling my

parents that I had sex with Cory and that we were now engaged something, but my mom was

understanding of us expressing our love to each other, however my dad was not. He told me

that I wasn`t allowed to see Cory anymore and that I should go to a private school, of course I

convinced him to let me continue going to John Adams High, but he still vetoed Cory. Last week

Cory turned 16, and yesterday I turned 16, now me, Shawn, and Cory were all 16 and had our

permits. Since Eric was going to check out some party school in Miami, he invited all of us to

join him. At first Cory`s parents were a bit apprehensive to let Cory and I go there,but they

agreed because both Eric and Shawn were going and could keep an eye on us. Eric knew a girl

that attended the college, but she lived in a all-girl sorority and the boys would have to sneak

in so they won`t get caught by the ward. I was just finishing packing when I realized that I was

forgetting something.

"Hey mom what do you think I`m missing?" I asked. For the record the only way I got my

parents to allow me to go on this trip is by telling them that Eric was actually taking us to

a Ivy-league college, instead of a party school.

"Hun, I think your missing these." My mom said as she handed me a box of tampons.

"Oh right, I think I was supposed to get it last week though."

"When your young sometimes its still irregular, don`t sweat it."

"Ok, we have to get going if were going to make it, Cory said to go to his house by 1."

"Okay sweetie, remember don`t do anything with Cory that you wouldn`t want us knowing."

"Mom, were going to be spending most of the day on the beach and were only going to be

staying there for this weekend." I stated

"Did you say the beach, I didn`t know that Princeton or Harvard was by the beach.."

"Oh thats an expression, you know I can`t go to your party because I`m spending most of the

day on the beach."

"You kids and your slang.." My mom taunted. About 15 minutes later My mom drove me to the

Matthews` house.

**Shawn`s POV**

"Mr Turner! Could you take me to Cory`s now?" I asked. He had given me permission to go on

this voyage awhile ago, but I really think that he just wanted some alone time, sine I`ve been

living with him most of the year after my dad went looking for my mom.

"Sure, just give me a second." He took out a can of soda from the fridge and a water bottle, he

handed me the bottle of water and cracked open his can of soda. Little things like that just

make me feel better, like I actually have a guardian, not just someone to live with. He treats me

like a son, and sometimes I feel like hes a better father than my own. After another 10 minutes

of waiting for him to get ready we were on the road and I was excited, the beach, hot girls, and

just hanging with Cory, Topanga, and Eric would be fun. You might think that things between

Topanga and I would be awkward after our kiss, but truthfully it made it easier to be friends

with her, because now we were 100% sure that there was no chemistry between us. As soon as

I arrived at the Matthews` house I said goodbye to Mr Turner and headed towards the trunk to

get stuff (a beach chair, a sleeping bag, and a backpack full of whatever else I needed.) Cory

must have spotted me while he was helping Eric load of the truck because he approached me.

"Shawnie, glad you could make it!" he exclaimed.

"Cor, theres going to be a beach and hot girls there, I don`t think I was going to miss it." Just as

I said that Mr Turner pulled out of the driveway and headed home, wow I said home I suppose

it was finally feeling like a home to me.

"Is Topanga here yet?" I asked, the anticipation eating away at my mind.

"Nah she said that her mom wanted to pick up a few groceries before she got here."

"Hey Shawn, bring your stuff here so that I can load it up in the trunk!" Eric shouted.

"Ok." I said as I brought over my luggage. Not to long after did Topanga`s mother pull up in

the driveway. She stepped out and unloaded the trunk right before she said goodbye to her

mom. She put her luggage into the car that Eric had rented to take to Miami.

"Topanga why didn`t you say hello to me?" asked an annoyed Cory.

"Because your parents might get the wrong idea or something I`m not going to acknowledge

you until were out of sight from your family." She said.

"Urgh Topanga why are you being so ridiculous?" joked Cory.

"Oh I`m being RIDICULOUS, you know what maybe I should leave then!"

"Calm down Topanga, I was just kidding alright."

"Whatever." she replied.

"Uhh Eric maybe we should get going, I here traffic is going to be bad this evening." I said, in an

attempt to lighten the tension between Cory and Topanga.

"Uhh yea we should, Cor did you say goodbye to mom and dad?" Eric questioned.

"Yea I did, now lets go before Topanga has a problem with that too."

"Oh shut up Cory, just get in the car."

"Gee whats wrong with Topanga?" I whispered to Cory.

"I dunno maybe its stress..." he said.

**Eric`s POV**

After a very uncomfortable car ride we finally arrived the college. Since it was night time it

would be the most ideal time to sneak into the sorority. All of us waited by the statue of the

founder of the school for a couple of minutes before I spotted my friend.

"Hey Jeanie!" I exclaimed.

"Eric! And what a pleasure it is to meet the rest of you all." Jeanie said. I couldn`t help, but

laugh, because of Jeanie`s overly-chipper voice. It seemed like Shawn and Cory were quite

smitten by her because they couldn`t stop laughing, Topanga jokingly smacked Cory in the chest

to get his attention, but failed to.

"Come here guys I`ll lead you to my dorm, the ward`s still on duty so we have to be real quiet

and not spark her attention. When we were in the hallway by her dorm we heard the ward

coming, so Jeanie threw us into a supply closet.

"Jeanelle Whiteman you better not be leading boys to your room!" shouted the ward.

"Don`t worry I`m not. But I think that a few of the girls from 3B brought guys in, and they

tracked mud on your carpet..." Jeanie lied.

"NOT BOYS!" screamed the ward. She left in a made hurry to 3B in a search for the non-existent

boys. Jeanie lead us into her dorm which she shared with another girl, she was out at the

moment so we all set up our stuff. Suddenly a girl appeared throught the doorway crying.

"I can`t believe that jerk! He dumped me for that sleazy girl Hannah!" she shouted.

"This is just like my dream!" Shawn stated.

"What?" said Cory and Topanga stimontaneously.

"I just mean that, I`ve had this happen before, but it was in a dream. Here look, now shes going

to say,"

"I can`t belive him!" screamed the girl and Shawn in union.

"Now shes going to throw his tv out the window." explained Shawn. And with that the

anonymous girl took what I suppose is her ex-boyfriend`s tv and threw it out the window.

"Wow." I said.

"Now shes going to see me and take her wrath out on me." Shawn said.

"You with the great hair."

"Me?" said Cory.

"No brillo-head I`m talking to your friend there, Shawn is it?"

"Yes it is, may I ask whats yours..?"

"Debbie. Come with me." ordered who I guess was Debbie.

"Alright then." said Shawn. With that both her and Shawn exited the dorm.

"Hey Eric do you want to go with them?" said a flirtatious Jeanie.

"Can I trust you two?" I asked Cory.

"Yes."

"Ok then lets go!" I shouted.

**Cory`s POV**

A little after Eric left Topanga started opening up her suitcase to change into her pajamas. She

started getting really annoyed at her zipper.

"Uhh Topanga whats up with you today?" I asked.

"Nothing, why?"

"You just seem off, are you on your period or something?"

"Umm uhh umm no,I`m not... uhhh I`m late?" she said in more a question then a statement.

"What do you mean your late?" I asked.

"I mean I was supposed to get it last week, I`ve never been late before.." she said timidly.

"Your not..."

"I don`t know."

**Topanga`s POV**

Me and Cory sat on Jeanie`s bed talking, just talking about life. When I decided to grab a soda

from the mini fridge, he told me that he was going to run to the store to buy a test.

**Shawn`s POV**

After Eric and I hung around with the girls, they announced that they were tired and were going

to go off to bed. Since they were staying with some friends we got their dorm all by ourselves,

well with Cory and Topanga too. Me and Eric decided to get some icecream for us at the local

drugstore. We were fooling around and joking for a while before we arrived at the drugstore.

Then we saw Cory in there, so we ran in there and jumped on his back, however when we saw

what he had purchased we got serious.

"Cory why do you have a pregnancy test in there?" I asked.

"Topanga said that she was late and we did have sex a month ago."

"Oh my god Topangas pregnant?" shouted Eric.

"I don`t know for sure thats why I bought the test."

"Alright lets just head back to the dorm and straighten everything out." Eric suggested. No one

said a word as we walked towards the dorm, not a single word. Me and Eric waited outside the

dorm for the results, while Cory went in. I have no idea how much time passed as we waited for

the reults that would permenantly affect everyones life forever. Finally, Topanga came out in

tears, "Its positive." she cried. Eric and I both hugged her, and kept hugging her. All three of us

standing in the hallway just hugging each other.


	10. Sodas or Beers?

**Okay sorry I haven`t updated in like 2 days, I`ve been buisy with summer work. I am the biggest procrastinator. Anyways, yes last chapter was slightly based off of a real BMW episode, as will a couple of chapters. Remember don`t expect the expected, because I like to fool my readers often.**

**Cory`s POV**

I just couldn`t process, nor accept the fact that Topanga was pregnant. I mean, first off we were

only 16, second we had sex once, and third I wasn`t ready to be a father! And I`m sure as hell

that Topanga wasn`t ready to be a mother, Eric wasn`t ready to be a uncle, and my parents

weren`t ready to be grandparents. Since the dorm`s door was slightly open I took a glance,

they were all hugging? Maybe its just what Topanga needed. Maybe its what they all needed. I

mean its not just Topanga`s life changing and its not just my life changing, Shawn`s, Eric`s,

Morgan`s, and my parents` lives are all going to change from this pregnancy.

"Cor, why don`t you and I take a walk.." Eric whispered.

"Yea and me and Topanga will stay here." Shawn whispered. I thought about it for awhile. I

mean shouldn`t Topanga and I talk? And what if things between Topanga and Shawn get heated

again?

"I don`t know.."

"Its okay Cory, go I think we both need to clear our minds before we speak with each other."

Topanga offered. Eric unattached himself from the hug and started headed down the hallway.

I walked towards Topanga.

"Remeber I will always love you, no matter what life throws in our way." I told her while I kissed

her forehead.

"I know Cory, I know." as she said this she let a tear escape her eye. I then followed Eric down

the hallway and down the stairs.

**Topanga`s POV**

After Cory and Eric left our sight, me and Shawn went back into the dorm.

"What am I going to do Shawn?"

"I don`t know Topanga, but I do know that were all going to help you along the way." he then

wiped away a tear that had fallen from my eye.

"Shawn me and Cory are only sixx-teeeen" I tried to form words, but towards the end of the

sentence I was a complete mess.

"And its not going to be easy, but were all going to help in anyway that we can."

"Shawn your such a good friend to me and to Cory."

"And you and Cory are great friends to me, and I would to anything to return all the favors that

you guys have done for me."

"Shawn, you don`t owe me and Cory anything."

"But, I do. You guys have been my friend through thick and thin."

"And so have you." I said.

**Eric`s POV**

Before I decided to talk to Cory I already knew what I was going to tell him, that I think we

should go home early. I mean theres nothing left here, but bad memories and besides this

college isn`t right for me I deserve more so that I can live up to my full potential.

"Cor, what I wanted to talk to you about is that I think we should leave tonight."

"But, Eric what about checking out the college? What about Jeanie?"

"Well I think the college isn`t right for me, and me and Jeanie aren`t a thing."

"I guess that would be best, I mean I don`t think that I could enjoy the beach after this

kind of news." Cory said.

"Yea. And I don`t think that I could hook up with anyone after that news." I joked.

"Even in a time like this you know how to joke. You know what Eric, you always look out for

me, Shawn and Topanga. You care about all of us and you would do anything for us. Sometimes

I feel like people misjudge you and don`t really see how great of a brother you really are."

"Thanks Cor that means alot." After Cory and I finished up our chat, we headed back to the

dorm to find both Topanga and Shawn fast asleep on the bed. Topanga looked really peaceful

and Shawn looked content, even Cory who was used to overreacting in situations like this,

noticed how serene they both were. Instead of waking them up and making them face the

real world, the reality that they both feared Cory let them sleep together. I decided that we

would leave for home tomorrow instead, it would be better for everyone. I took Cory`s sleeping

bag and laid it out on the floor, when I began to unzip and put my body in it Cory looked

confused.

"I think that you need a good nights rest more than me." I told him.

"Thanks, Eric." he said as he climbed into the other bed.

**Shawn`s POV**

When I woke up I noticed two things. One Cory and Eric weren`t there. And two I was in bed

with Topanga. She soon woke up and must of realized the same thing.

"Shawn do you know where they are?"

"No, but do you know why were in bed together?"

"I don`t know."

"Its all so fuzzy." I mean I usually have trouble remembering stuff, but this time was different.

My head hurt and my stomach felt weird, if I didn`t know better I would have said that I was

hungover. But me and Topanga didn`t have any alcohol, all we had were sodas...

"Topanga you don`t think.."

"That college sodas and beers look alike!?" she screamed.

"Oh crap, like we needed this!" I shouted.

"Did we do anything?" she asked.

"I don`t know." We sat in the bed for some time before Eric and Cory returned.

"Where have you guys been?" I asked.

"We loaded the truck up with all the luggage." Eric and Cory said.

"How didn`t we notice that?" Topanga asked me.

"I don`t know, but I also don`t know what happened last night." I said.

"What do mean, Shawn when me and Eric returned from our walk you guys were just sleeping."

"Yea, but what happened before that is the question." Topanga stated.

"Seriously what are you guys talking about?" Eric questioned.

"Well we were talking for awhile and then we decided to grab a soda, but there weren`t any

left in the mini fridge." I started.

"So we went downstairs and some guy gave us two cans, of what we assumed was soda."

Topanga continued.

"But now I`m thinking that it was actually beer." I finished.

"You guys drank beer! But Topanga your pregnant." Eric said.

"Oh my god I forgot! What if I killed the baby?"

"Wait how did you guys not be able to tell that the soda was actually beer?" Cory asked.

"Well I`ve never had beer, I just thought the soda was flat or something." Topanga stated.

"What about you Shawn, I know that you`ve had beer before." Cory asked.

"Well.. umm. you see.." "Umm I just thought that it would get her mind of off things..."

Just then I remembered, after we drank the 'soda' we drank some more and some more. Then

we went back up to the room and kept joking around and watched some movies that were in

the room. Then I suppose that we both fell asleep on the bed, and that was all that happened.

"But nothing happened." I added.

"Oh my god Shawn how could you!" Topanga yelled.

"I just wanted to make you feel better."

"I thought you were my friend." she said with a very hurt expression.

"I`m sorry Topanga really you just looked so upset."

"But Shawn were both underage and I`m pregnant! I can`t drink."

"I`m sorry." I said sincerly.

"Well why don`t we just leave, I already told Jeanie and her friend that we were leaving soon."

Eric said.

"Ok." we all said.


	11. A Long Walk to Pittsburgh Part1

**Alright viewers just remember reviews are much appriciated! Tell me what you like, what you don`t like, or any ideas that you have.**

**Cory`s POV**

The drive home was slightly awkward. I mean I was talking to Topanga and I was talking to

Shawn ,but Topanga and Shawn weren`t talking. And Eric was talking to everyone. Numerous

times Shawn tried talking or apologizing to Topanga, but she said that she would talk to him

when she was good and ready. Since I was riding shotgun, me and Eric talked from time to

time. Eric even tried telling stories from his life and some of his favorite jokes, but the tension

was still there.

"Topanga why are you mad at Shawn, I mean I know what he did was really, really wrong, but

could you find it in your heart to forgive him?"

"I will forgive him, eventually. I just need time to think, I mean with everything thats been

happening I really just need to think." she answered.

"Uhh women and their need to think." I said.

"Uhh men and their need to be pigs." Topanga retaliated.

"Haaha good one Pangers." Eric laughed.

"Thank you Pig." she joked. After that though there once more silence. I didn`t mind though

because we were going to be home very soon. I passed the rest of the time looking out the

window and just thinking to myself. Everythings changed I thought, Absolutly everything.

"Alright Shawn we have arrived at your place."

"Don`t you mean Mr Turner`s? I asked.

"No he meant my place." and with that he jumped out of the car and unloaded his bag from

the car and then got the rest of his stuff. He waved to us shortly before opening the door to

the apartment building. After a few short minutes we were at Topanga`s house.

"Wait Topanga are you going to tell your parents today."

"No I`m going to make sure that its definante before I tell them, and I advise that you do the

same."

"Yea, yea whatever." And with that she took her luggage out of the trunk and headed towards

her house.

"How much longer till were home?" I asked.

"Just a few minutes." Eric replied.

"Now please remember what Topanga told you." Eric warned.

"Of course. What do you take me for a baboon?"

"Its just that you have a tendency to not being good at keeping secrets."

"Uhh I am very offended."

"Well its the truth." "Oh look were here."

**Cory`s POV**

After me and Eric unloaded the trunk, we just threw the bags in our room, because we were

both completely tired, not to mention hungry.

"Hey Cor, dad just got home, so mom will probabely want to talk then.."

"Ok, but wheres Morgan?" I said.

"Shes still in her room and moms still downstairs."

"Wait why didn`t she say hi to us yet?"

"I guess she didn`t see us?"

"Yea maybe, well I`m going to go say hello."

"Tell her Eric sends his greetings."

"Who talks like you?"

"I don`t know." After that odd conversation I went down the hallway and into Morgan`s room.

"Hey Morgy."

"Uhh don`t call me that."

"Alright is little booger, any better?"

"Cory, please."

"Whats wrong Morgan?"

"Its just I`m a little upset that Eric is going to college, that hes going to leave all of us."

"Hes only going away to college. Hes going to come back home on the holidays and with Eric`s

grades he will probabely going to a college in town."

"Yea, but pretty soon he`ll be gone then you, Topanga, and Shawn will be gone. And then I`ll

just be here, while Eric`s getting a wife and you and Topanga are having kids."

"Morgan, uhhh change can be good and then you will be older and then you can get married

with all of us. And Topanga and I will not have kids for a reaaaallllllly long time."

"It`s just sometimes I will we were all kids again, you know the good times when you would

act like you didn`t like Topanga and then Eric and Shawn would mock you for liking her. Or

when you would play dolls with me or have tea parties in private. Just when times were

simplier."

"Morgan I know how you feel. I mean one day me and Topanga are in class and shes being all

weird and me and Shawn are making fun of her, then the next I have to worry about college,

and weddings, and children."

"Uhh Cory I don`t think your going to have to worry about children for awhile."

"Yea umm I meant the children that are sick in the hospital ."

"Well I guess theres that too."

"HEY CORY, ERIC. YOUR MOTHER TOLD ME YOU WERE HOME!" my father shouted.

"Well I got to get going. Oh and Eric sends his greetings."

**Cory`s POV**

Me and Eric ran down the stairs to meet our parents. My mother insisted on waiting till my

father was home before we told them why we were home early and what exactly happened.

Eric already told me what we were going to say. That Shawn and Topanga got food poisining

and that they insisted we bring them home.

"Hey Eric."

"Hey dad."

"Do you mind explaining to us why your both home so early from your trip."

"Well you see dad, Shawn and Topanga both ate some bad seafood, and didn`t feel too good

so they made us bring them home." As Eric said this the phone started to ring, so Eric got up to

get it.

"And Topangas pregnant!" I accidently shouted.

"WHAT!" screamed my parents, by the time Eric turned his back he caught the angered

expressions of my parents.

"Uhh Cor what did you tell them?..."

"That Topangas pregnant."

"Uhh Cor you might want to listen to this." he said as he handed me the phone.

"Uhh Hello?" I said.

"Cory?" asked a familiar voice.

"Topanga?"

"YUPP! I called to tell you the wonderful news!"

"What is it?"

"I got my period! I`m not pregnant! And I took another test and it was negitive!"

"Oh my god really? Oh umm you have imbecible timing my dearie..."

"Cory.. you didn`t tell your parents did you..?"

"Uhh of course not I got to go!" I said as I hung up the phone. I then noticed my brother trying

to reason with my very angry parents.

"Guys its okay Topangas not pregnant!" I said.

"Wait, what is Topanga pregnant or not?" asked my mother.

"Yea what the hells happening?" added my father

"Yea whats happening!?" asked a very confused Eric.

"Ok, ok we thought that Topanga was pregnant, but shes not." I said.

"What do you mean that you thought she was, but nows shes not?" questioned my father.

"Well she took a test when she was down there and it was positive, but she got her 'you

know' when we came back. Its all ok now!" I said gleefully.

"No. No its not. Hopefully you learned that sex comes with consequences and

responsibilities." stated my mom.

"I have, no more sex for me until I`m married and responsible enough."

"Good, now go to your room, me and your father have to have a little chat."

"Ok." me and Eric said. Unlike Eric, though I stayed on the staircase out of their sight and

listened in.

"Well Alan I just don`t know how to tell him."

"I know, I bet her parents told her right after she called Cory."

"It really is sad, considering how close they have become this summer."

"Well atleast he has Shawn."

"Shawn can`t replace Topanga." Topanga? I thought what can`t they tell me?

"Uhh I know, the three of them are like three peas in a pod."

"Yea I guess we should let Topanga tell him. I mean she has to do it soon, they are leaving in 2

days." After I heard this I ran up to my bedroom.

"Hey Eric could you do me a favor?"

"Yea sure what is it?"

"Can you bring me to Topanga`s?"

"Uhh sure I guess."

"Thanks." When we arrived at Lawrence`s(after sneaking out the front door of course) I rang

the doorbell.

"Hi, is Topanga here?"

"No she went to Chubbies."

"Oh okay." I then asked Eric to drive me to Chubbies.

**Topanga`s POV**

I couldn`t handle the truth. I mean why were my parents being so unfair!? I can`t leave

Philadephia! Its my home, all my friends are here, and Cory was here! I can`t move to

Pittsburgh. Its so unfair, and I couldn`t stop crying. I decided to go to Chubbies to get my

mind off of things, and maybe Cory was there. He always knew how to make me feel better.

When I got there though, I discovered another familiar guy, Shawn.

"Ohhh Shawn!" I cried.

"Topanga what is it?"

"I should be happy that I`m not pregnant, but I`m not because..."

"Your not pregnant?"

"No I got my period today and took another test. But I can`t enjoy that because of my parents

they want to move Shawn! Thats why they let me go on this trip. They knew it wasn`t to an

ivy-league school, they just wanted me to spend some time with you guys before I left"

"Wait where are you moving to?

"Pittsburgh! Pittsburgh Shawn. What do they have there? Steel! Well they don`t have Cory."

"Shhh shhh its going to be okay." Shawn cooed as he hugged me and gave me a comforting

kiss on the forehead.

**Cory`s POV**

When I walked into Chubbies, I saw something that I really didn`t want to see, Topanga and

Shawn all cuddly and hugging then he kissed her and I ran straight up to her.

"TOPANGA, SHAWN WHAT IS THIS. EVERYTIME I LEAVE YOU GUYS ALONE YOU ALWAYS GET IN

TROUBLE!"I yelled. But then I saw the tears in both of their eyes, and how Shawn just meant

well. I sat beside Shawn and Topanga and just comforted them before Shawn left.

"Whats wrong Topanga?"

"My parents and I were moving to Pittsburgh." she cried.

"But.. I don`t believe in Pittsburgh, I only believe in us."

"Well we leave the day after tomorrow, Cory." We sat there together for what seemed like

hours, while Eric and Shawn watched from afar.

**Shawn`s POV**

After yesterday, I felt really bad for both Cory and Topanga. So I tried comforting Cory while

we waited for Topanga to come to say goodbye. Finally she arrived.

"Hi Cory."

"Hey Topanga."

"Listen Topanga, you can`t leave."

"Cory, I have no choice. Just please give me a hug and a kiss and tell its going to be okay."

"I can`t tell you that." Cory then gave Topanga a firm hug and a kiss on her lips.

"I love you Cory."

"I love you too Topanga."


	12. A Long Walk to Pittsburgh Part2

**Okay guys I`m really really sorry for not updating in two weeks, I have my reasons though. Like when I was on vacation we had realy bad wifi so that was annoying and the fact that I was on vacation made me not update while I was on vacation. The main reason though why I haven`t updated was that school started again and I`m in magnet highschool so its really tough. Just to let you know I won`t be updating everyday, I`ll most likely be updating 1-3 times every weekend, depending on my homework. Anyways I present you with a new chapter.**

**Cory` POV**

I been really depressed since Topanga moved to Pittsburgh, nothing is the same. Even Shawn

and Eric are starting to get annoyed by meloncohly behavior. Me and Morgan decided to

watch a movie to help cheer me up, one of my favorites "The Untouchables." I was just about to

make some popcorn when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and stood completely and

utterly shocked. "To..To...To...TOPANGA!" I shouted as I wrapped her wet body around me.

"Cory!" she said gleefully.

"Don`t you want to come in? Its raining."

"I don`t mind as long as your here." and either did I, so we both went outside and talked and

kissed until she started shivering. I brought her inside to the living room and gave her one of

my shirts and made her a cup of hot chocolate. By the look planted on Morgan`s face I could

tell that she was as surprized as I had been.

"Topangas here?" Morgan asked.

"Yea!"I shouted from the kitchen.

"Whats mom going to say?"

"I don`t know, hopefully she will just accept the fact that yes we are young, but we are very

much in love." I said.

**Topanga`s POV**

Me, Cory, and Morgan spent the rest of the night watching "The Untouchables." until we heard

his parents come in through the back door. Morgan went to the kitchen to put away the

popcorn bowl and most likely to tell Cory`s parents that he had something to tell them.

Me and Cory both waited patiently on the couch until his mom and dad walked through the

door. Their facial expressions were frozen as their minds tried to process the fact that I was

here even though I was supposed to be in Pittsburgh with my parents.

"Cory... Why is Topanga here?" Cory`s mother asked.

"Topanga why are you here?" questioned his father.

"Topanagas here because I love her." Cory said. I then proceeded to smack him for giving such

a ambigous answer.

"He means because I ran away from home to be with him." I explained.

"What do you mean Topanga?" said a confused Amy.

"I mean that I love Cory and he loves me and we can`t live without each other."

**Cory`s POV**

My mom and dad just couldn`t understand why me and Topanga were so darn fond of each

other, so much so that she decided to run away from home to be with me. I caught a glimpse

of my mom on the telephone and assumed she had called Topanga`s parents. I waited

anxiously until I finally heard the _click_ of the phone as my mother placed it on the reciever.

Topanga looked at my sympatetically as if she were apologizing for causing all this. I rubbed

her knee to silently tell her that I wasn`t mad as long as I was with her. Just then my mother

and father walked through the door and into the living room where me and Topanga sat,

Morgan was asked to go up to her room so that they could talk to us alone. My mom took a

seat on the couch while my dad remained standing.

"Listen I know that you and Cory both love each other very very very much, but you guys are

only 16! " shouted my mother.

"And where would you have planned on living Topanga?" questioned my father.

"I don`t know Mr Matthews, it was all just spur of the moment I guess."

"Well thats why I called your parents, they are sending your aunt over to pick you up and bring

you to her house until your parents can get down here." explained my mother.

"But, mom.." I tried.

"NO BUTS CORY, WERE THE PARENTS!" exclaimed my all waited patiently for the

arrival of Topanga`s aunt, since her aunt lived so close to us I wondered what what was taking

so long. Finally we heard the doorbell ring, the doorbell ring that would take away my lovely

Topanga.

"Hello everyone, sorry that I am late I just picked up some fresh clothes for you Topanga."

stated Anne, rather Topanga`s aunt. She then proceeded to hand Topanga her new clothes.

"Aunt Anne please reconsider letting me stay here in Philadelphia?" pleaded Topanga.

"Why should I believe that young kids as you are can be capable of love?"

"Because you know me Aunt Anne as much of a dreamer as I am, I still am a realist."

"I suppose, but I`m still not sure..."

"Aunt Anne, if I may... I love your niece, shes the most important thing in my life. I love her

more than me, more than money, more than the world. Shes my everything." I said from the

bottom of my house.

"Well I`m shocked to hear you say those things... maybe your parents will reconsider." stated

Topanga`s aunt. She then called up her parents. All I could hear was her beginning

argument, no rebuttle, no counterpoint, just a few _ahemms _and _ahhas._

"Your parents said that I was right, that you should stay with me until you finish up your

highschool years."

"OH THANK YOU AUNT ANNE! I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!" screamed Topanga. We all

celebrated for the next hour and then Topanga and her aunt left. I then got a phone call

from Shawn.

"Hey Shawn whats up?" I asked.

"My dad.. hes back..."

"Well thats great! Shawn."

"No its not, I just began to trust Mr. Turner, he started feeling like my dad."


	13. Authors Note 22613

Okay I`m sooo sorry for not updating in forever, but my school was getting overwhelming and I switched out. Anyway, I might finish the story in spring back or summer so just keep checking!


End file.
